


I Really Like You

by Phoebe_Snow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Reader-Insert, Romance, Secret Crush, Self Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: You've had a crush on Bucky for several months, but today is the day when you finally discover how he feels about you.





	1. The Perfect Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to QueenOfWakanda because she inspired me to write my very first Reader fic and she's a really awesome person, so why not gift her something nice? Enjoy!❤️

* * *

 

 

 

Ever since you became an Avenger and joined the team, you were a bit shy on account of being the new girl, but they all made those feelings disappear quickly. Thor always gave you big hugs whenever you were near, Sam gave you advice whenever you needed it, Natasha was a confidante and taught you to hone your fighting skills. Basically, the whole team became like a family to you and kept you stable.

  
They were all wonderful people, but it was Bucky Barnes in particular who you found yourself drawn to the most. In the four months that you had joined the team, he became your best friend. Yes, he also happened to be drop dead gorgeous, but you didn't care about that.

  
Sure, the sex appeal was nice but it couldn't beat his personality. Bucky was always sweet and considerate with you. He'd always let you know that he was in your corner and ready to back you up if any of the other Avengers tried to mess with you - he pretty much designated himself as your protector and that was just another reason you'd begun to fall for him.

 

When you had to go on your first mission, you were so scared that you'd mess up or endanger your teammates' lives. However, as luck would have it, you did a great job and even saved Natasha from an enemy who managed to get the upper hand on her.

 

Because of your quick thinking, she had missed getting a dozen bullets to the stomach. Needless to say, Steve was very grateful that you kept his fiancé alive and thanked you in front of the whole group on the flight back to the Avengers complex.

 

The whole day had gone pretty well. You were feeling pretty good about yourself and confident that you could handle anything that came your way. That is, until Bucky came walking through your door. 

 

Damn. Every time the man showed up in your line of vision, you found it hard to breathe. It was bad enough that you had to look into his beautiful blue eyes to hold a conversation with him, but this time, he sat on your bed, facing you with his body a mere few inches away from you. More than anything, you wanted to run your fingers through his long brown hair and kiss him passionately.

 

You could feel your pulse pounding and your palms began to sweat. God, you were reacting like a thirteen year old in high school who was lovesick over the gorgeous senior heartthrob. And he had not one clue how he made you feel.

 

 _This man will be the death of me_ , you thought to yourself as you turned to face him with a slightly uneasy smile. "Hi, Bucky. What's up?"

 

He looked at you with a curious expression before replying, "Why don't _you_ tell me what's up?"

 

"I beg your pardon?"

 

"Steve said that you had something important to tell me and that I should come talk to you about it. So what's going on with you?"

 

Inwardly, you cursed the other super soldier. Steve had found out from Natasha that you had a die hard crush on Bucky and was obviously trying to get you both to talk about it, in the hopes that it would push the two of you together. The Avengers were really a great group of people, but they could be so nosy at times!

 

Clearing your throat, you attempted to act nonchalant. "Uh, nothing. I mean, you know that I saved Natasha's life, so if that's what you're talking about, I'm...fine." 

 

Bucky cocked his head to the side and gazed at you intently. You felt impossibly small under his gaze and you looked away, embarrassed by the blush that was growing on your face. 

 

"I don't think it's that, but why are you blushing, doll?" His voice was soft, and something in the tone of it told you that he'd already guessed the reason for your fresh scarlet cheeks. As if to confirm your suspicions, Bucky took your hand in his and smoothed his thumb over your knuckles.

 

"I...n-no reason. You're just in my personal space, is all."

 

"Hm, that's funny. I've been this close to you before and you never had any complaints." He was teasing you!

 

"Well, I only noticed how dirty your face is because of how close you're sitting to me. You should wash it because it's kind of gross to look at."

 

He let out a burst of laughter. "And I thought I was bad at changing the subject! Look, you don't have to pretend with me. I know you have feelings for me and I think that's great, because I like you, too."

 

You gaped at Bucky in surprise. Had he really said those blessed words or were your fleshy ears deceiving you? "Do you mean that, Bucky?" Your voice was hopeful and you squeezed his hand.

 

"Of course I am. I've liked you from the first moment you joined the Avengers, but...well, I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with me like that."

 

"But we've been close the entire time I've been here. Why wouldn't I be comfortable around you now?"

 

He sheepishly lifted his bionic arm.

 

"Oh, Bucky. You know that would never bother me! I don't mind your metal arm at all."

 

"Really? It doesn't...put you off or make you feel awkward?"

 

You giggled, tugged his arm around your neck and snuggled against him. "No way. I actually like it."

 

A relieved and mildly embarrassed smile spread across Bucky's face. "I guess it's good that I said something, then."

 

"I agree and I'm glad that we talked about this. Communication is one of the keys to a successful relationship, you know."

 

He raised his eyebrow. "Are you predicting this'll last a long time?"

 

"I don't know, but if you're willing to make it work, so am I."

 

"Okay. We're a couple now."

 

"Great!" You thought for a moment. "One other thing. This has to be an exclusive relationship. I don't want to share you with anyone else. You're _mine_." The last two words came out a bit more possessively than you planned and you ducked your head.

 

Bucky lifted your chin so your eyes met his and he replied, "Same goes on my side, too, doll. I don't want your lips touching anyone else's."

 

You smirked. "Yeah? But as I recall, you haven't actually kissed me yet."

 

"You're right. I guess there's not time like the present to start, right?"

 

"Mmhm. And if you're good at it, I just might let you kiss me in other places, too."

 

"I like the sound of that. Does that mean I should close the door to your room?"

 

You ran your hand on Bucky's arm and pressed yourself into his embrace, gently caressing his lips with your own. It was just a brief kiss, but it felt truly heavenly. "For everything I've got planned? You'd best close it **and** lock it."

 

 


	2. It's Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You get hurt on a mission and Bucky blames himself for not being able to protect you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't leave this fic as a oneshot! Enjoy! :D

* * *

 

  
You opened your eyes and grunted in pain from the wound on your chest. The sound alerted someone who was sitting beside you and a face came into your line of vision. Bucky. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

 

"Mmgh, like hell." A weak smile spread across your face and you chuckled before cringing again. Regardless of the pain medication you had been given, your upper torso was still in pain. Your eyes met Bucky's and concern was written all over his face. If you knew your boyfriend, he was beating himself up over what happened to you.

 

Thirteen hours ago, you, Bucky, Nat and Steve had been on a mission to retrieve a vial of super soldier serum that someone had made in a Hydra lab located in Germany. Steve sent you in to get the vial with Bucky as your backup since the two of you worked so well together.

 

Unfortunately, after you'd found the vial and made your way out of the building, Bucky was suddenly hit with a flashback of his time as the winter soldier. Once you saw what was happening, you went over to help him, only to be knocked away by the impact of a gunshot.

 

The cry that left your lips had been sufficient enough to bring Bucky back to the present and he quickly dispatched the assailant who attacked you. The next moments were a blur to you, but there was one thing you were able to recall with perfect clarity. Bucky had picked you up and carried you to safety.

 

Now, it was uncomfortable for you, as Bucky just stared down at you like he expected you to fade away in front of him. "Why the long face?" You asked him softly. "It's not so bad. I mean, yeah, it hurts like hell, but every mission doesn't end on a high note. At least we got the job done." You took his hand in yours and squeezed it reassuringly.

 

Bucky didn't take your words to heart, though. He looked down where your fingers entwined with his and let go of your hand. The expression on his face was sullen and you started to feel a surging rush of panic.

 

"You could have died..." The words were so low that they were nearly inaudible, but you made them out with little to no difficulty.

 

"But I'm _not_ , so can we dispense with morbid talk?" You chuckled in the hopes that he just might lighten up and stop being so moody.

 

Instead, he stood up and paced the floor, running a hand through his hair. "This isn't funny! You wouldn't even be in this fucking hospital if it weren't for **me**!"

 

"Bucky-"

 

"No! No! Please, don't try to make me feel better by telling me that this wasn't my fault."

 

"It _wasn't_! You weren't the one who fired at me, it was a Hydra soldier!"

 

"That doesn't matter! I shouldn't have let myself get distracted like that. I stopped to look around the room instead of getting my ass out of there, and that's what triggered my memories."

 

"Bucky, it was a mistake and it could have happened to anyone. What you experienced was a flashback and we knew that it was always possible, we just weren't sure when. So it was today and so what? Life goes on. I'm over it now and you should be, too."

 

He shook his head and muttered a handful of angry Russian swear words. Then he stopped and stood at the edge of your bed, a distraught look on his face. "You don't even get it, do you? It's not just that. I worry about you all the time! Every time we're paired together on a mission, I pray that I don't get distracted and lose you as a result of it!"

 

That confession had you floored and realisation dawned on you. "A-are you saying...?"

 

"I'm saying that I love you and I couldn't bear it if you got hurt because of me. But it's too late because you're already here." He bent down and buried his face in the sheets. After a few moments, you heard him crying softly in the linen.

 

You wiped your eyes as drops of tears had begun to fall down your cheeks. Bucky had finally said he loved you. For six years, you'd been a member of the Avengers and in the four months you'd dated, you always dreamed that he would tell you he loved you, but not like this.

 

Wisely, you lie there on your hospital bed, thinking about everything Bucky had just told you. Obviously, these feelings had been weighing heavily in his mind and you didn't wish for him to be plagued with such dark thoughts.

 

"Bucky," you said softly. "Come here."

 

The brunet looked up at you, his face streaked with tears and he slowly made his way to the front of your bed. You turned over to your side and bit your lip in pain, but you ignored it. This was more important. "Listen to me. We have all gotten injured on a mission before today, okay? And we all have screw-ups. That comes with the territory, you know?"

 

You brought your hands to Bucky's cheeks and wiped away the dampness on his skin. He covered your hands with his own and held on tightly. "You're not the only one who's scared of losing anyone. Every time you go out on a mission without me, it makes me nervous because there's a million different ways it could all go wrong. Plus, whenever the shit goes down, there's nobody who makes as good a pair as you and I do...well, Steve and Nat are tied for first. They kick ass and I can't lie about that."

 

That brightened Bucky's face up a bit and he laughed. You continued. "I know you don't like that I got hurt and I know that it bothers you to see me in pain, but this is what I signed up for when I decided to join the Avengers. I want to help make the world a better, safer place and this is the best way to do it. Sure, it's a dangerous, occasionally gritty job, but someone has to do it."

 

A breath of air blew out of Bucky's mouth and he nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

 

"Shit happens sometimes and we just have to roll with it and do the best we can to make sure we're taking care of ourselves. Don't blame yourself for making a mistake." You wrapped his hand in yours and placed it on your heart.

 

"Do you feel that? They didn't take me away from you, Bucky. My heart is still beating strong and I plan on keeping it that way for a long time. I'm not going anywhere, do you hear me?"

 

Bucky lowered his head to yours so your bodies touched and your faces were inches apart. You could feel the beating of his own heart against your chest and you smiled at him, brushing your fingers along the line of his lips.

 

"Yeah, doll," he whispered. "I hear you."

 

You grinned and scooted back on the bed so he could lie next to you. When he was settled and had you comfortably nestled in his embrace, you spoke again. "So...did you really mean that earlier? When you said that you loved me?"

 

It took a few moments before he responded and you were beginning to worry if perhaps, you shouldn't have even brought it up. Then, he allayed your fears with a soft, "Yes. I love you so much, doll."

 

Every time Bucky called you that special nickname, you just melted. Sighing happily, you snuggled close to him, tangling your hands in the fabric of his shirt with your head on his chest. Tiredness began to set in and you felt yourself slipping into unconsciousness, but just before sleep claimed you, you looked up at the man beside you and whispered, "And I love you, Bucky. I always have."

 

 


End file.
